The Survival Games Rewritten
by unicorn246
Summary: The Games. The Survival Games, where only one comes out alive. And when Vanessa volenteers, all in order to carry out a plan she has formulated, she thinks it'll go smoothly. She couldn't be more wrong. Zane, her best friend volenteers, and together they will face the threat of death, betrayal, and everything in between. OC x Deadlox, Rated T for mild violence and cursing
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here's the rewrite as promised guys! So, this is gonna be a bit of a different plotline. Okay, a lot different. But I have big plans for this I promise.**_

A girl stands alone. Alone in a burnt down village, tears streaming down her face. _Witch. Demon. Monster. _The words stab her like a knife in the back. That girl was me. My name? Vanessa. 7 years ago, I burned down my village. I hadn't meant too, not by any means. I was mere child, yet to them, I was a curse. A demon. Something sent from hell. They never knew what I was until that day. The day I lost everything. My home. My friends. My family. All gone within a day. They drove me away. Chased me from the remains of the village. All except for one friend. Zane. Zane helped me. He stayed. He didn't fear me. And today, 7 years later, is a day we both experience fear. Not of me. Or of my powers. But because of what will happen today. The day two poor young souls are reaped. To go to those acursed games. A game of life and death. A game of survival. The Survival Games.

We stood in seperate crowds and from the boys side I glanced at her. She told something this year. She was volenteering. She said she didn't matter. She had no chance of winning. Why can't she see, I'm her friend, and I'm going to help her. If I don't get reaped, I'm volenteering too. She's not going alone. And I, Zane, her best, and seemingly only friend, will not let her die. I can't. I refuse to. We watch as the escort walked to the bowls. "Welcome, welcome, to the reaping for the 34th annual Survival Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she said estactily. Why is she so happy for this game of death? Why do they find this entertaing?! Vanessa said she had something planned and she refused to tell me. I waited through the video. "Time to pick! Ladies first as usaul!" She said, striding over to the glass bowl. "And the female tribute is, Victoria P-"

"I VOLENTEER! I VOLENTEER AS A TRIBUTE!" I shouted. I got several stares. And the escort looked it me. "Oh my, a volenteer! Come up on darling, come on up!" She said excitedly I walked up, guards behind me. I held my head high, walking up. "What's your name?" She asked. "Vanessa. Vanessa Garges." I said confidently.

"Vanessa Garges." The name rings in my ears. She actually did it. She did it. She volenteered. The crazy bitch volenteered... "Now for the boys!" The escort said, far too cheerfully. She strode to the bowl, and picked out a name. "Zack-" "I VOLENTEER!" I shouted. I saw Vanessa shoot me a look that obviously said, "ZANE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" "Oh my, two volenteers! How wonderful! Come darling, get up here! Millions of thoughts raced through my head as the climb onto the stage.

NO. OH NO. OH NOTCH PLEASE NO. He can't volenteer. He can't. I...This wasn't part of my plan! This is bad... Please, Please, no. NO. ZANE. CAN'T. BE. IN. THE. GAMES. I'm on the verge of tears as we shake hands. No one will come say goodbye to me. No one. And Zane won't because his family will be saying goodbye to him. And now. Now, I don't even know. Notch help me. If...If Zane...dies...I'm not even consider that as a possibility. Zane Bless will be kept alive if it's the last thing I do.

She actually volenteered. I won't let her die in these games. I swear on my life, my best friend will be a victor. She will not die. On my honor, I swear it. I swear to Notch, I won't let her death happen. I'll die before it does.

_**A/N: Well, chapter one of rewrite down! Wow... I like this a lot better. I think I know how I'm doing this this time. Yes...Slowly the plan is coming together...Ever so slowy...**_


	2. Train Ride

_**A/N: Everyone's favorite psycho is back! I'm sick... Again! Fucking allergies I'll bet... Anyway, let's just get on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft. **_

Zane and I sat watching the Reapings on the train to the Capital. I watched the screen as a guy who seemed to be way to cocky for his own good stepped on stage. "This guy..." I muttered under my breath. "I know he's cocky, but he's proabably really strong." Zane commented. "Strength isn't anything. Let's see him account for brains, then see how much of a real threat he is. I know he's most likely stronger than both of us. But still, if could outsmart him, he won't be too hard to take down."  
>"You sound so sure of yourself kid." Our mentor remarked.<br>"I have a plan, I assure you." I said.  
>"Knowing said plan is would be nice." Zane said.<br>"That's some information I can't tell you." I replied.  
>"You can't tell your best friend?" Zane asked.<br>"We can't be friends in the arena Zane. Only one will get out alive." I said rather coldly.  
>"Yeah, and that one is gonna be you." Zane said, trying to ignore my cold tone.<br>"What?"  
>"You know what I said. I'm going to make sure you win."<br>"Don't get killed for me, it's not worth it. _I'm_ not worth it."  
>"If we're done talking about Zane's "Noble Cause" to keep you alive, you two should get some rest."<p>

I wandered off to my bedroom, Vanessa's words still echoing through my mind. _'What is it she can't tell me? Why is she being so secretive?' _I was lying in bed, unable to sleep with those questions burdening my mind. The scene from earlier today played again and again in my head. She didn't want me to die for her... "_I'm _not worth it." Why does she always- She doesn't- I just don't understand her! I'm her best friend... I'm supposed to be the one who knows her best... The one she trusts... The one who... protects her... So why can't I make her see that she is worth it!? I drift off into sleep with these questions still unanswered.


	3. Training and Disscussions

_**A/N: More updates, yay!**_

We've arrived in the the captial and just arrived for our training. A couple words from one of the instructors, and we're off to the stations. I glance about. There's that one cocky guy.. I decide to try some target practice and I see him looking me. Shit.. Please don't try to talk to me.. I'm already struggling to lift a spear... Fuck, these are heavy... I can hear him snickering. I roll my eyes as I attempt to throw.

Well, she certainly can't throw for shit. Logan, you got this game in the bag! I eye a tall blonde, who's sparing with one of the instructors. The second he's done, I walk up to him. "Hey." I said casually. "Hi." He replies. "Look, I'll cut to the chase, you seem pretty strong, and your sword skills ain't bad either. Allies?"  
>"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass." He replies.<br>"You sure? I think we'd make a great team."  
>"I'll stick with my partner. " He says, gesturing towards the girl who's struggling with the spear still. "Her? Really?" I say, kind of surprised this guy would want her as an ally. "Strength isn't everything, having someone with brains is nice too y'know."<br>" If you say so buddy. But she'll be gone quicker than cake at a kid's birthday party." I replied, walking away. Oh well. I'll kill him in a few days.

_She'll be gone quicker than cake at a kid's birthday party..._ No. That's not happening. That guy will eat his words when she wins. I spy at the station for identifying poisionous plants and head on over. 

"Sky we've been at this station for awhile." I say. Honestly, Sky needs to get a move on. "Well Deadlox, why don't you move if you want to then." he says. "I guess I will then." I say moving to the station with some spears. I look at the girl trying to lift the spears. "Hey. Having a little trouble there?" I ask.  
>"Shut the fuck up."<br>"Ya don't gotta bite my head off. Jesus."

"What did I just say?"

I glance around. No one is watching. Good. I lower my voice. "I'm Deadlox." She nearly drops the spear. "How's the plan going?" She says, in the same tone. "Well. And as for your part?" I inquire. "Some... unexpected changes." She says, gesturing to a tall blonde. "I thought-"  
>"I know. He wasn't supposed to be in this. You have your ally?"<br>I nod. She has hers. I have mine. Good. Hopefully this will still go as planned...

_**A/N: What are Ty and I planning? Hm? :? Do you have any guesses? What do you think is going to happen? Come on, I wanna know. What do you think the plan is?**_


End file.
